Face Rejection
by TheProphecyChild
Summary: Hao Asakura is the one everyone fears, yet not one girl. Her emotions for Hao run much deeper than fear and hate, yet she refuses to admit it. When Hao comes to her with an offer, what will she decide? How will destiny play out her fate?


"Hao," my words sounded indifferent, even to me. "What brings you here?"

My gaze lowered from the sky as I turned around to face him. Brown hair framed his face and moonlight seemed to enhance his overall appearance; it seemed cast over him like a veil of light, a light that made everything in life much more appealing.

His mouth formed a smile and amusement sparked in his eyes. "I came to make you an offer," Hao stated and took steady steps towards me.

"An offer?" I matched his pace, taking equal steps backwards until my back pressed against a rough surface - a tree. Why had I allowed him to corner me? I shouldn't have lowered my guard, not around him.

"Yes," he breathed, stopping in front of me. Mere inches separated us and unease swept over me; it faded when I raised my gaze a fraction to look him in the eye. The feelings I tried so hard to keep hidden came back to me full force. Matters didn't improve when he rested his hands on either side of the tree beside my head and leaned closer, lips nearly brushing together.

My breath hitched due to his closeness - I had never been so close to a male before, save for in combat and even then I kept my distance. The slightest smirk crossed his lips and he moved his mouth to rest beside my ear. I shuddered as warm air caressed my skin.

"Rule with me," soft-spoken words swept into my mind.

Whereas normally I would have pondered the meaning of his words, the meaning rang loud and clear. A shockwave swept through me, breaking me from my near trance-like state. Skepticism found its way in and ruined the brief moment of shock and satisfaction. Discussing such a thing with Hao could only be seen as playing with a double-edged sword.

"Rule with you," I began, voice calm and to the point. It surprised even me. "Or rule beneath you?"

After hearing my words, Hao pulled away from me, yet remained close. A hint of a frown crossed his expression; it served as my answer. I shook my head and pushed against his shoulders effortlessly; he took a few steps back, getting the hint.

"I don't answer to anyone." A scowl laced my lips and I walked around him, so I no longer stood pinned against the tree. "I refuse to serve anyone but myself." Soft rustling told me that Hao had turned around to face me, but I kept my back to him.

"You're making yourself my enemy."

I cast a glance over my shoulder and showed him a wry smile. "It's a good thing we were never friends." The words hurt to say and I felt the pain deep within, yet refused to show it. He did not need to see my weakness, not when he happened to be said-weakness. I cursed my emotions, turned my gaze back in front of me and started walking.

"Era, don't make me do this." His voice was calm, though I heard the tiny hint of annoyance within. "…This is your last chance."

A bitter laugh escaped me and I turned around to face him. Tears stung at the back of my eyes; I did not let them escape, I couldn't.

"Face rejection," I ordered. "Not everyone will roll over for you." No one got away with bossing Hao around, but I couldn't care less. I wouldn't let him control my life, despite that he had a place in my heart.

"Era –"

I spread my arms wide, the hint of a sad smile tainting my features. "If you can't face rejection, then kill me." I watched his expression carefully, yet it remained impassive. "Think about it, figure out what you want to do." With a sigh, I lowered my arms and turned my back to him.

"If you still plan to kill me after you think about it, then I'm sure you'll find me."

With those final words, I left the park and the one I cared for. So many people hated him; why did I have to be the one who felt emotions for him? Why me, why him? I didn't understand it, yet couldn't do anything about it. Destiny had an odd way of showing one's path.

My fate now rested in his hands. Should he decide on the worst, I would surely perish. Though my skills were above average, Hao beat even me; I wouldn't stand a chance. His power, his strength… No one could beat him. There was only one thing left for me to do, before Hao would come looking for me.

I needed to prepare for my fate.

* * *

This is my first Shaman King fanfic. Originally I had planned for this to be a multi-chapter story, but for now, this one-shot is all I have. Perhaps in the future, I will expand it into the complete story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Hao Asakura.


End file.
